With Arms Wide Open songfic
by Wild Cherry Pepsi
Summary: Draco finds out Ginny's pregnant. From when he first finds out to when the baby is born. Please R&R!!!


Ginny Weasley pushed her ringlets of red hair out of her glittery green  
  
eyes as she kneaded a large handful of dough with her small, white  
  
hands. Two of her maids worked beside her, chatting pleasantly with  
  
her about re-decorating a room in the manor. That was when the  
  
phone rang.  
  
Ginny allowed Marie, one of the maids, to answer while she  
  
wiped her hands on a soft towel. The phone was for her, so she  
  
cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she dusted  
  
flour off of her dark jeans and baby-blue tank-top.   
  
"Happy birthday, sweetie." A smooth voice said, causing a bright  
  
smile to light up Ginny's freckled, heart-shaped face.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Ginny replied sweetly.  
  
  
  
"You weren't up when I left for work, so I decided to ask you  
  
over the phone- would you like to go out tonight to celebrate your  
  
24th?" Draco asked.  
  
  
  
A smile tugged at Ginny's lips. "I would love to, babe."  
  
  
  
"Alright,then. Where?"  
  
  
  
"Umm...somewhere with lots of food." Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Draco gave a low laugh. "Food? Since when do you eat a lot?"  
  
  
  
Ginny giggled. "Since I'm eating for two." And with that said,  
  
Ginny hung up the phone and turned around to tell Marie and Hillary  
  
her good news.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Draco! Get back to work!" The Minister of Magic warned, looking  
  
at Draco sitting in a large office chair.   
  
  
  
Draco looked up, a bewildered expression on his face. Fudge's  
  
eyebrows were raised, clearly wondering what the heck Draco was  
  
doing.   
  
  
  
"I think I'll need the rest of the day off." Draco heard himself  
  
saying. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the surprise he was  
  
feeling.   
  
  
  
"B-but you're the vice-minister! You can't leave, I need you  
  
here!" Fudge spluttered.  
  
  
  
Draco had already pulled his leather jacket over his muscly body.  
  
"I've already sent out instructions for the day. No worries, eh, Fudge?"   
  
  
  
He slapped the man on his shoulder and headed past him to the  
  
elevator.   
  
  
  
It was a nice, sunny day outside. He could feel the sun beating  
  
down on his blonde head. But Draco wasn't quite so sure he wanted to  
  
go home yet. He needed a little while to think.  
  
~Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change~  
  
  
  
Draco saw a small coffee shop and headed inside. Not many  
  
people were there, considering it was a nice day to enjoy outside, but  
  
Draco knew right when he walked in that Hermione was there. He  
  
could smell her light perfume that she had worn ever since her first  
  
day at Hogwarts, when they met on the train. His silvery eyes darted  
  
to a table in the back. Draco walked over with confident strides.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Malfoy."   
  
  
  
Draco nodded at Ron, sitting beside Hermione. "Hello, you two."  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled. "Sit down." She nodded at a third chair.  
  
  
  
Draco did so. Hermione was being friendly. Then again, she had  
  
been since their 5th year, when Draco and Ginny had begun going out.  
  
Ron, though, was still always a bit weary, but at least he hadn't totally  
  
blown up about Ginny and Draco's marriage.  
  
  
  
Draco's eyes filled up with tears. He couldn't help it- they spilled  
  
over onto his cheeks. His chest heaved, his lips smiled. He glanced up  
  
through his hair at the couple sitting across from them.   
  
  
  
"Malfoy...what's wrong?" Ron asked, a frown formed upon his  
  
face.  
  
  
  
Draco took a big breath. "Nothing's wrong-" He began. He took a  
  
few steady breaths and continued. "Everything's right."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. Draco swallowed and glanced at Ron,  
  
wondering how he would take the news.  
  
  
  
"Ginny's pregnant." He smiled, wiping his tears.  
  
~I close my eyes, begin to pray  
  
And tears of joy stream down my face~  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed in a great wave of happiness. Even Ron  
  
cracked a smile.   
  
  
  
"Well, congratulations!" The two exclaimed as Draco grabbed a  
  
napkin to wipe his face.   
  
  
  
"Thanks. You're both invited to the shower." Draco said,  
  
mentally making a note to himself to plan a shower.  
  
  
  
Draco heaved a happy sigh and stood up. "Well, I think I'll just  
  
grab a coffee and go. I'm planning on taking Ginny out tonight for her  
  
birthday, so I should make reservations early." He explained and  
  
watched the happy couple nod. "Well, see you two soon."  
  
  
  
Draco strolled up to the counter and ordered his caramel  
  
frappachino. Sipping the delicious drink, he walked out of the shop and  
  
decided to find a way into Diagon Alley.   
  
  
  
He made his way rather quickly to a small furniture store on the  
  
outskirts of the muggle town. He paused before going inside, checking  
  
that it was the right store. Curly writing told him he was entering  
  
"Zabini Furniture". Yep, this was definitely the right place. Draco pulled  
  
open the large double-doors. (A/N: I've always thought Blaise was a  
  
guy.)  
  
  
  
Draco looked around. The carpets were dark reds or greens, the  
  
furniture new, cherry wood or black iron. The front desk looked neat  
  
and tidy, pencils in wooden canister, papers sorted into manila files.   
  
  
  
"Blaise?" Draco called out. No answer. He worked through the  
  
many pieces of furniture into the back room. It was dark except for the  
  
crackling fire and candles set upon the mantle piece. Sitting on a large,  
  
blue velvet armchair was Blaise, talking quietly and seriously on a cell  
  
phone. He made a motion for Draco to sit down and be quiet.  
  
  
  
Draco sat on a tan leather couch and watched Blaise talk on the  
  
phone. Odd looking thing, he thought, I wonder what it does... Blaise  
  
quickly finished up his call and snapped the phone shut. He stood up  
  
and gave Draco a quick slap on the back.  
  
  
  
"Hey! How have you been?" Before Draco could reply, Blaise had  
  
waved his arm towards the back of the room, at a young woman Draco  
  
hadn't noticed before. She was very tan and skinny, with very dyed  
  
honey-blonde waves framing her face, bringing out her cocoa-colored  
  
eyes, with dark, long lashes. She closed her book, smiling, and stood  
  
up to her full height of 5 feet 8 inches. "This is my fiancé, Elese." Elese  
  
reached forward to shake Draco's hand, then leaned into Blaise's  
  
shoulder as his arm slid around her waist.  
  
  
  
Draco quickly explained he needed to get into Diagon Alley.   
  
  
  
"The fireplace is yours!" Blaise motioned towards the pot of floo  
  
powder on the mantle, and upon hearing the bell in the front of the  
  
store, he and Elese bustled out to help a customer.  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed a handful of the green floo powder and threw it  
  
into the fireplace. The gentle flames roared and raised up to the top of  
  
the fireplace. Clearing his throat, Draco stepped in and announced  
  
"Diagon Alley!" With a final roar, Draco disappeared.  
  
~With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was in her bedroom, resting. She laid down on  
  
her king-size bed, but the sparkle from her large diamond wedding  
  
ring, splashing color around the room, made her head spin. She closed  
  
her eyes, laughing as she remembered the day she had moved into  
  
the manor. She had decorated the bedroom in reds and golds, the  
  
gryffindor colors, and when Draco had arrived home, he insisted on  
  
one color from each of their houses. Her giggle stopped though, as she  
  
remembered the month before. The only reason she had been allowed  
  
to move in was because Lucius and Narcissa had been killed the month  
  
before, murdered by the dark lord.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat up and padded into the bathroom to get herself some  
  
aspirin. Taking the pill with huge gulps of water, she then set down her  
  
glass with a clank. Her hand reached up to rub her head. You'd better  
  
get your act together before you go out tonight, Gin. Come on.   
  
  
  
So Ginny found herself in her closet, finding something to wear  
  
out to dinner tonight. She wasn't sure if they were going casual or  
  
formal, so she ended up choosing an emerald-green tank-top with  
  
thick straps that crossed over in the back, a long black skirt, and her  
  
black slip-on heels. Getting ready for a night out always made her feel  
  
better.   
  
  
  
She walked over to the mirror. Draco had always said she looked  
  
good in green, because it matched her eyes, but Ginny secretly  
  
thought Draco was holding on to some of his Hogwarts years as a  
  
Slytherin, just as they both had with decorating the bedroom, even  
  
though that was just a joke.   
  
  
  
She added a little extra make-up, toyed with her hair, and  
  
sprayed herself with her favorite perfume.   
  
  
  
Ginny thought she might have heard a door downstairs, but it  
  
was impossible to be sure of in this big house, with servants and maids  
  
milling about all the time. Without another look in the mirror, Ginny  
  
took the main staircase downstairs to meet her husband.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A few short hours later, the couple sat in a fancy restaurant,  
  
sharing a desert.   
  
  
  
"So." Draco began. Ginny looked up at him expectantly.   
  
  
  
"When will you know if it's a boy or girl?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled and took a sip of her champagne before answering.   
  
  
  
"I already do." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
"And-?" He pressed.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "It's a girl."  
  
~With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open~  
  
  
  
Tears of happiness sprang once again in Draco's eyes. He could  
  
just see them together, him teaching her how to swim, or to swing,  
  
dressing her in little green dresses, brushing her hair, teaching her  
  
spells, her going to Hogwarts....  
  
  
  
"Draco?" Ginny's sweet voice interrupted.   
  
  
  
"I'm so happy, Gin." Draco reached across the table to take her  
  
hand. "Umm- do we have any names?"  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed. "Well, I've thought of some, but I want to discuss  
  
them with you before any decisions are made."  
  
  
  
"OK. What were you thinking?"   
  
  
  
"Well, I love the name Libbie Rose, and I also like Lorelei Ryenn,  
  
Sierra May, and Sydney Joy. But I was also thinking of using parts of  
  
our names, or relative's names."  
  
  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, Libbie Rose Malfoy sounds so  
  
beautiful, and the fact that those are both our mother's middle names  
  
makes it special."  
  
  
  
Ginny squeezed his hand.  
  
  
  
"Libbie Rose Malfoy it is, then. What's that?" Draco had pulled  
  
out a gift wrapped in blue and silver.   
  
  
  
"It's a present. I picked it up earlier in Diagon Alley."   
  
  
  
He handed the gift over and wished her a happy birthday.  
  
  
  
Slowly Ginny unwrapped the present.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God." She gasped, looking at it. It was a framed portrait  
  
of the two in a kiss, Ginny dressed in a red and gold gown, Draco  
  
dressed in silver and green dress robes. At the bottom, written in a  
  
swirly script, read Romeo & Juliet.   
  
  
  
"I thought we could put an enlargement charm on it and hang it  
  
in the house." Draco added.  
  
  
  
"It's wonderful. Thank you." She set it carefully on the table.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm stuffed." He quickly paid the bill, Ginny picked up her  
  
portrait, and the two got a cab home, hand-in-hand the whole way.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning was a Saturday. Ginny woke up late, tugging  
  
her hair into a low ponytail and wrapping her favorite black cozy robe  
  
around her. Dark circles under her eyes and a pale face (well, paler  
  
than normal) indicated that she hadn't slept well.  
  
  
  
She put on her worn slippers and padded downstairs three flights  
  
to find her husband already showered, dressed in a white t-shirt and  
  
jeans, a small gold chain around his neck, sitting at the counter with  
  
stacks of envelopes, invitations, and address books all under the  
  
control of his wand.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked sleepily.  
  
  
  
Draco jumped up and put an invisibility charm over his work.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Oh, Gin, you look really tired. Maybe you  
  
should go back to bed." He said, looking closely at her.  
  
  
  
"No, no, just coffee and a big hug will do just fine." She tried to  
  
smile.  
  
  
  
Draco busied himself with coffee and handed her a mug before  
  
wrapping his strong arms around her back and inhaling her perfume  
  
from the night before.   
  
  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too. Now get me to the couch before I throw up all  
  
over you."   
  
  
  
Quickly, Draco did as he was told.  
  
~Well I don't know if I'm ready   
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side   
  
We stand in awe, we've created life~   
  
  
  
Ginny spent most of the day on the couch sleeping, drinking  
  
coffee, and reading Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. Draco  
  
checked on her every hour, being busy with baby shower plans and  
  
dealing with calls from work and the servants and maids.  
  
  
  
Draco hung the portrait in the entrance of the manor, where it  
  
was bright amongst the expensive white of the room. Around five he  
  
entered the kitchen and shooed the cook out, telling him to take a day  
  
or two off. Draco, having never been in the kitchen before, relied on  
  
his wand to set out everything he needed before he went to check on  
  
Ginny once more.  
  
  
  
She was awake, hiding behind a book on parenting, when Draco  
  
made his way into the room. She looked up over the top of it, and  
  
Draco could see her eyes were much better.  
  
  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked, putting a hand on her forehead to  
  
check her temperature.  
  
  
  
"Much, much better. Actually, I'm all better, I think. Nothing a  
  
few aspirins can't cure, right?" She threw the book down and got up,  
  
only with the slightest wobble.  
  
  
  
"That's good. Listen, I'm making you dinner all by myself, I gave  
  
the cook a day off." He informed her.  
  
  
  
"OK. Just make it light. And no alcohol whatsoever, I'll get sick."   
  
  
  
"Alright. Where will you be?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I wanted to go decorate the baby room." She smiled. "It'll  
  
be pretty."  
  
  
  
"OK. I'll send someone up to get you when dinner's done."  
  
~*~  
  
~With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
Now everything has changed   
  
I'll show you love   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open...wide open~   
  
  
  
After a dinner of soup and salad, Ginny made Draco come  
  
upstairs with her to see the baby room. She had decided on the room  
  
just across the hall from the master bedroom.  
  
  
  
Like all of the manor's rooms, it was very big. Ginny had used  
  
her wand to do all the decorating. The walls were a light purple color.  
  
The curtains were white chiffon, with tiny beaded dragonflies on them  
  
in the light purple. The crib was white, and so was the rocking chair in  
  
the corner with a bookshelf hung on the wall in the shape of a  
  
dragonfly in the two colors. There was a large toy box, filled to the  
  
brim with dolls and tiny toy brooms. The dresser was white, but the  
  
drawers were empty.  
  
  
  
"Wow. It's so- um- pretty." Draco said out loud.  
  
  
  
Ginny giggled. "I did the dragonfly thing for you. You know,  
  
dragon, dragonfly..." She trailed off.  
  
  
  
Draco nodded and checked his watch. "It's ten already. You  
  
should get to bed, you need some more sleep." He instructed.  
  
  
  
"I can already tell you'll be a great father, ferret boy. Bossy,  
  
bossy, bossy." Ginny laughed, then swept out of the room and crawled  
  
into bed.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Late that night, long after Ginny had fallen asleep, Draco lay  
  
awake. Ginny was sprawled sideways on the big bed, so Draco did the  
  
same and had his hand on her tummy, feeling small movements of his  
  
daughter inside.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Libbie." He whispered when she kicked. He began to  
  
whisper to her. He told her about her home, and about how wonderful  
  
her mother is, about Hogwarts, and his whole life story.   
  
  
  
"So, Libbie, even though I'm different now, I made a mistake  
  
when I was younger. Don't try to be like me. Be just like your mother.  
  
She's perfect."  
  
~If I had just one wish   
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me   
  
I hope he understands   
  
That he can take this life   
  
And hold it by the hand   
  
And he can greet the world   
  
With arms wide open...~   
  
~*~  
  
5 months later  
  
  
  
Draco looked around the waiting room impatiently. How long  
  
could it possible take to deliver a baby? He'd been here for eleven  
  
hours at the least.  
  
  
  
He thought of the baby shower, which had taken place less than  
  
a week ago. They had been given clothes to fill the drawers, toys and  
  
books and bibs and a highchair, and pacifiers and baby food and baby  
  
spoons and everything you could imagine.   
  
  
  
Draco turned his head to the window. It was the perfect fall  
  
evening. The sun was just setting, an orangey red, the leaves falling  
  
and twisting and turning as they left their mother tree, yellow and gold  
  
and red and orange. Like my baby, he thought. Libbie's leaving her  
  
mother's branches, she's becoming something all by herself.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" A kind woman's voice asked. She was plump and  
  
blonde, wearing a nurse's uniform and shoes that squeaked. "They're  
  
ready for you to come in."  
  
  
  
Draco stood and followed the nurse into Ginny's room. Ginny lay  
  
in the bed, looking tired and weak but happier than Draco had ever  
  
seen her, and so, so beautiful. In her arms was a small bundle.   
  
  
  
Draco kissed Ginny before he was handed his daughter.  
  
  
  
His first look at her, he knew he loved her. She had a head full of  
  
hair, ringlets like her mother, but strawberry blonde, the perfect mix  
  
between Draco's silver and Ginny's deep red. Her eyes were the  
  
clearest silver-blue, an exact set to his own. Her tiny, white fists were  
  
curled into a ball, her silky milk-white skin bare. She looked like an  
  
angel.   
  
  
  
Out of his pocket, Draco drew out the gift he had been saving for  
  
Libbie. It was a necklace, a delicate silver chain from which hung a  
  
small angel, giving off a white glow. In the very center of the angel  
  
was a tiny ruby. He draped it around her neck and gave his little Libbie  
  
a kiss on her forehead.  
  
~With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
Now everything has changed   
  
I'll show you love   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
With arms wide open   
  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
  
With arms wide open....wide open~ 


End file.
